A Huntsman's Apprentice
by CoOkIe MoNsT4Z
Summary: Ichigo's home village is destroyed after a Grimm attack. Waking up in a city he doesn't know after being saved by a Huntsman it's going to take time for his wounds to heal and for him to accept what happened. His blade, Zangetsu being the only thing he has left can he find a way to live his life or will the despair suck him into a black abyss? (AU)
1. The Qrow

**Chapter 1 - The Crow**

* * *

Mankind has been in a constant struggle for survival since their creation. Creatures of darkness, the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of their creations. The two sides clashed and it seemed the world would fall into the darkness, that is before the spark. Change was ignited and from man's resourcefulness and ingenuity they found the tools that would help them even the odds against the darkness. This power was named dust and with it man was able to cast a light in the darkness. In the shadows absence, man was able to find strength, civilization and life. However, all sparks eventually die and when it is gone darkness will return to the world.

To continue their fight against the darkness the huntsman and huntresses where born. Wielding the power of dust they helped forge the four kingdoms and walls that protected them. These huntsman where trained at an early age in one of several schools where they learned to control dust, forge their weapon and most importantly fight the monsters of the darkness.

Not everyone had the advantage of living inside the kingdoms protected by the huntsman, many families were forced to live outside their walls protection. All these people had where each other and the occasional Huntsman traveling through on a mission.

Outside of the cities several small communities were formed, all of which traded with one another to ensure their survival. One such community was formed outside the walls of Mistral, one of the four kingdoms. Honestly you couldn't even call it a community since only a handful of families even lived there, it was mostly a town of single couples or widows.

The largest family and the one that held the highest status was the Kurosaki family. Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki the parents of three children, were both born outside the kingdoms such as their children. After meeting in a trading community the two soon were married with a child on the way. This was twelve years ago and during that time their first child, a boy they named Ichigo Kurosaki has grown. A few years after Ichigo's birth they also had a pair of twins they named Karin and Yuzu.

Because they lived half a day's travel from any other community they had to sustain themselves, but most importantly they have to protect themselves from the Grimm. This job was given to Isshin, a self taught swordsman and hunter. On Ichigo's tenth birthday Isshin took him on his first hunt and that was the day Ichigo saw his very first Grimm. A giant bear like creature covered in dense black fur and on it's head and several other parts of it's body white bone covered it's skin. This bone was several inches thick and acted like armor for the giant beast. The black fur, white bone plating and red patterns that cover it are all natural characteristics of any Grimm.

A year after seeing his first Grimm Ichigo was given his blade named Zangetsu for his thirteenth birthday. Living outside the walls of the kingdom is not a life many would want let alone enjoy yet, that's all Ichigo has ever known. To protect himself and his family it was inevitable for his blade to be forged and gifted to him.

Today Isshin and Ichigo were just getting back home from the nearest community, a small trading post of fifty people. There are some things that require trade and the most important are clothing, tools, and water. Opening the door Isshin set his sword on a weapons rack next to the door, while Ichigo rested his small katana like blade against the wall. To Isshin's surprise Ichigo was able to wield this blade with little training and his natural talent was incredible. Even though it looked light the blade easily weighed close to thirty or forty pounds and reached close to five feet in length. The handle was wrapped in a black and red cloth in a traditional katana style and darned a complex diamond shape guard. The blade itself was pitch black and had a slight curve to it. Making sure it was securely in its sheath Ichigo leaned it against the wall under the weapons rack.

Looking at his father he had already made his way into the kitchen and was currently putting the supplies they traded for in their places. Walking over Isshin handed him a bottle of water from the fridge and put a hand on his head and said, "You did good today Ichigo, now go and rest up a bit before your mother gets home." Giving him a push towards the couch Isshin walked down the hallway and slipped into one of the rooms.

Covering his mouth as a yawn escaped, Ichigo sat down on the couch. Running a hand through his messy orange hair he closed his eyes and leaned back. Propping his feet up on the coffee table he chugged down half the bottle of water before putting it down. Sliding down further into the comfort of the coach it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

As the front door opened two young girls ran in one having short black hair and the other a long light brown. They were followed by a beautiful young women with shoulder length curly orange hair. The two girls instantly ran up and jumped onto the couch while yelling, "Ichigo." Hearing them Ichigo woke up as the two wrapped him into a hug. Holding them back Ichigo smiled and looked up to see his mother by the door.

Seeing all three of her kids smiling Masaki couldn't help but smile as well. Walking past them into the kitchen she said, "Come on girls, let your brother rest and help me get dinner ready."

Looking up they both said, "But Mom we just got home?"

"I know but Ichigo has been on a long trip with his father the last two days and needs some rest. I'm sure he'd like to enjoy a nice dinner that his sisters helped make."

Jumping up the two girls ran over to Masaki and started grabbing things to cook seemingly at random. Still smiling Ichigo curled back up and let his eyes close once again. As he was beginning to drift off a loud animal like roar ripped through the area. In an instant Isshin was running back into the living room as Ichigo was getting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Grabbing his sword from the weapons rack Isshin turned back to meet Masaki, wrapping an arm around her he gave her a quick kiss and said, "I love you."

Pulling away Isshin opened the door and called for Ichigo who picked up his giant sword and followed his father out the door.

Karen looked to Masaki and asked, "Why is this happening again mom?"

Wrapping her arms around the two girls she said, "The Grimm are very dangerous monsters that don't know anything but their instincts to hunt. Your father and big brother are going to stop them like they always do, so don't worry girls."

As Isshin and Ichigo rushed towards the roar Isshin pulled his blade from his sheath while Ichigo did the same and attached the sheath back by slipping a strap that was attached to it over his shoulder. Running past a farming plot they came into a clearing before the treeline of the forest thickened. From the darkness of the forest several pairs of red eyes shined through the black void right at the two. As the first of the Grimm broke through the treeline the giant wolf like Grim stood on his back feet and roared. As it dropped back down to all fours three more of these beowolves appeared from the trees and let out a loud howl before charging towards Isshin and Ichigo.

Stepping in front of his son Isshin said, "Ichigo stay behind me and make sure none of them get past us." Offering a quick nod Ichigo watched as his dad charged into the center of the Grimm and started cutting them down. Every time he delivered a killing blow the Grimm would start to disintegrate, leaving behind black dust that blew away in the wind. When he killed the four in front of him a dozen more broke through the tree line. It seemed like an endless horde of them kept coming, it didn't take long before Isshin was completely surrounded by the Beowolves.

Seeing Isshin starting to be overwhelmed Ichigo rushed towards him sword ready to strike down the nearest Grimm. Slicing completely through a Beowolves torso Ichigo used the momentum from the swing to turn himself around and build up more speed. Turning all the way around his sword crashed into a beowolf and easily cut through him, but continued and crashed into the ground. From the force his blade dug deep into the earth and Ichigo couldn't pull it out. As he struggled to free his sword A beowolf took the chance and rushed at him. Swiping his face with his giant claws it sent Ichigo flying, landing on the ground his head whiplashed and smacked into the ground.

Barely conscious Ichigo brought his hand up to try and fell what happened yet, all he could feel was the warmth of his blood gushing from the right side of his face. Unknowing to him the Grimm's claws dug deep into the side of his head and with chunks of flesh it also ripped out his right eye. As blood began to flow into his left eye he could barely see when the beowolf dug its fangs into his chest. As the beast ripped a giant piece from his chest Ichigo cried out in pain. The pain only lasted a few seconds before Ichigo's body began to go numb as blood kept gushing from his wounds. The last thing Ichigo was able to hear before passing out was his father crying out his name.

Once Ichigo began to gain consciousness once again the pain hit him like a train. Holding onto his side he cried. Panting heavily he wiped the blood from his face and tried to open his eye, when he could only see from the one he tried to wipe the blood away once again. Just as before he couldn't see from his right eye. Holding his hand up he could only make out the basic blurry shape of it. Letting his head lay back down he gripped his side once again and felt the steady flow of blood from the large wound.

Looking to his left he saw his sword still sticking from the ground. Turning over Ichigo laid on his stomach and once he did a sharp pain shot through him as one of his broken ribs pierced into his side. Using his left arm to drag himself and his right to try and keep pressure on his wound he crawled towards his sword. As he crawled a trail of blood stained the ground leading back to the giant pool that he had been laying in. Reaching the blade he used it to prop himself up and winced from the pain in his chest. By know he was having incredible difficulty breathing and in return started coughing, which just caused more pain in his chest.

Finally getting into a sitting position he leaned up against his blade and leaned his head back. Opening his eye he blinked a few times to get the blood out of it. Once his eye was finally adjusted he looked around and tried to make out something with his blurry vision. Looking in the direction he knew was his home tears began to build up in his eye, as he saw the rubble it was turned into.

Letting his head fall limp the tears kept falling into his lap and started to wash the traces of blood on his clothes away. Due to a mix of the injuries and crying Ichigo began to hyperventilate, as he was unable to calm his breathing he quickly passed out once again.

* * *

At the edge of the treeline a man wearing a dark gray buttoned shirt along with dark pants stepped into the clearing. His red tattered cap flapped in the wind behind him, pulling his sleek black hair back he looked over the clearing. After noticing a man lying dead on the ground he placed his hand onto a sword's handle that was strapped to the back of his waist. Giving the area a quick look over for any Grimm the man kept a defensive stance until seeming satisfied.

Shaking his head he said, "I should have figured this would have happened sooner or later. Maybe if I didn't make camp so close by."

Continuing looking over the field a figure in the distance gained his attention, after looking at it for a moment he was shocked. Running over to it as fast as he could the sight would forever be etched into his mind. Under his breath the man said, "I can't believe it, a kid?"

Kneeling down the man pulled away Ichigo's torn shirt and looked at the extent of the damage to his torso. A giant hole about six inches wide and all the way down to the bone. Pulling the cap off his back he wrapped it around Ichigo's torso and tied it tightly. To his surprise a groan of pain came from him, which caused the man to fall back and look on with surprise.

After calming down he took a few deep breaths and said, "Calm down Qrow if I don't he'll die, I can't let anyone else die."

Pulling Ichigo's orange hair back, he looked at the damage to his head. Four deep lashes running from his forehead to his chin were bleeding heavily. Seeing his right eye completely ripped from it's socket and blood pouring from the empty hole made him gag. Ripping off one of his sleeves Qrow used it as another makeshift bandage and wrapped it around Ichigo's head.

Picking Ichigo up he held him in both of his arms and turning to look at the blade in the ground, Qrow asked, "How the hell do you wield that kid?"

Grabbing the giant blade he laid it on the ground, taking the sheath from Ichigo's back he put the blade in it and slung it over his shoulder. Holding Ichigo across his arms he started walking back the way he came. Offering one last look back at the destroyed town Qrow shook his head, "I've seen this happen so many times, yet I still can't stop blaming myself." .

* * *

All Ichigo could feel was the cold wind beating against him, as he opened his eyes he knew exactly where he was. The giant skyscrapers hanging above an endless pit of nothing, this was his inner world. Currently he was laying on the side of one of these giant buildings seemingly defying gravity itself. Looking around Ichigo stood up and was surprised when he didn't feel any pain coming from his chest or his head. Putting a hand on his side he felt for the giant wound he knew was there, touching it a small jolt of pain ran up his body. Pulling up his shirt to look he saw his entire chest and torso wrapped in a giant bandage, shaking his head Ichigo asked, "How on earth?"

From behind him a voice called out, "It's been a long time Ichigo. You know you don't have to be on the brink of death to come here."

Turning around to face the voice he'd heard several times he found the man it came from. A tall man wearing a black robe that was tattered at the bottom. To match the dark clothing he had long black hair and a trimmed goatee. The only hint of color on him was the white collar of his robe that was ragged and torn.

Once again the man called out, "You haven't lost the ability to speak have you?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "No, it's just I'm not really sure what's going on."

"What is there to be confused about? It's quite clear what happened, you just don't wish to believe it. Do you expect something to change just because you wish it to?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "No of course not, I just don't know right now!"

Walking closer, the man reached out and touched the wound on Ichigo's chest and asked, "Can you feel that?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "Yeah I hurts a little."

"While the wounds have mostly closed they still aren't fully healed. It's only been a week since the attack, so it will take a while until the are fully healed. Just don't strain yourself once you wake back up."

Laying back down Ichigo stared up at the sky and a few tears began to build up in his eye. Like his tears dark clouds began to form above him and block off the sun. Once a tear fell from his eye rain began to fall as well. Looking down at Ichigo the man said, "There wasn't anything you could have done Ichigo. You can't dwell on the past forever or you'll never move forward."

Ichigo asked, "What's the point to move on without them, I've never had anything but them."

"Ichigo what have I always told you since you first learned my name."

Wiping away the tears from his eye Ichigo sat up and sighed when he felt a faint pain from his side. Looking up at the man he was now turned around and looking off at something in the distance. Seeing him Ichigo asked, "Zangetsu, what is it?"

Zangetsu just waved it off and said, "It isn't anything important. Now then, back to what I asked earlier."

Slowly standing up Ichigo said, "When I was in some of my first fights you'd always say abandon your fear, look forward. Move forwards and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."

Turning back to Ichigo, Zangetsu said, "While I have said that many times that isn't what I was wanting you to remember."

Looking up at with Ichigo asked, "Then what do you want me to remember?"

Holding out his hand ran drops began to collect. Facing Ichigo he said, "Ichigo I hate the rain. When your heart is in chaos, this sky becomes clouded. When you are sad, rain falls so terribly easy. Can you understand the horrible feeling of being pelted by rain when you're all alone in this solitary world? If only to stop the rain, I shall lend you any strength. If you trust in me, I won't let a single drop of rain fall from that sky. Ichigo, trust me you are not fighting alone."

Walking up Zangetsu put a hand on Ichigo's head and said, "I'll always be by your side through anything and everything. If you ever need strength I'll lend it and if you ever need guidance i'll show you the way."

Once again the tears began to fall and Ichigo leaned into Zangetsu. "Thank you, Zangetsu." While it was very muffled he could still make it out.

"Just know I'm always here whenever you need it. However, you should go back it has been a rather long time and the people that helped you are becoming unsettled by your condition."

Nodding Ichigo's body began to slowly fade away and leave Zangetsu alone once again. Turning back around Zangetsu started off once again, "You will become much stronger Ichigo, just please find someone new to love so the rain will stop falling."

As Ichigo slowly opened his eye he looked around to find himself lying in a bed in the center of a dark room. The only light coming from a small window above his bed that lite up a small amount of the room including the closed door across from him. Looking to his left there was a small nightstand with a large glass of water on it. Sitting up Ichigo winced a little as his chest tightened, looking down he noticed the same giant bandage from earlier, "Guess someone has been caring for me."

Looking to his right he saw Zangetsu leaning against another night stand and he smiled. Before he could reach out and grab it there was a knock at the door. Ichigo tried to speak but he couldn't speak.. Another second passed and there was another soft knock on the door. A few seconds passed before the door slowly opened to reveal a young brown haired women holding a small leather bag.

Offering a smile she said, "It's good to see that you're awake, I was starting to worry you wouldn't wake up." Placing the bag on a small side table by the bed she grabbed a large roll of goss, bandage and a small tub of ointment. "I'm going to change your bandages real quick, it might hurt so just be prepared for a little discomfort."

She began unwrapping the large bandage from Ichigo's head and lastly took off the large goss pad that has been soaked in blood. Ichigo tensed as the pad was pulled from his head, he could feel each part that had been attached from the dry blood rip causing several jolts of pain. When it was fully off the women reached for the small tub of ointment and applied a small amount to a piece of goss and began to dab it around the wound. Being careful not to apply to much force she eventually covered the entire wound with the antibiotic ointment.

As she began to wrap the new bandage Ichigo quietly asked, "It's gone isn't it?"

Tieing off the bandage the women nodded saying, "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do, when you got here it was already gone."

Looking down Ichigo said, "I understand, thanks for taking care of me."

Offering a small smile she packed up her supplies and walked out of the room softly closing the door behind her. As the door shut Ichigo was left alone in a barely lit room with his thoughts, which is all he could ask for at the moment.

* * *

Outside the room the nurse ran into Qrow as he was walking towards Ichigo's room. Offering a smile she said, "He's awake, you can visit him if you'd like."

"Thanks, but I think I'll give him some time to think things over before I do."

As she walked away she said, "That boy's going to need someone to look after him. Do you know where his parents or any family members are?"

Shaking his head Qrow said, 'He's the only person that survived that attack, I doubt he had family anywhere else either. I'll figure something out though."

Qrow gave one last look back at Ichigo's room before turning around and leaving. The small hospital they were in was located in Kuchinashi a small city south of Mistral's capital. Due to it's size and the distance from Mistral's government it's mostly home to outcasts and thieves. However it has slowly been turning around but it's doubtful it will get much better than it is.

Looking around the city wasn't anything special, there were several run down buildings and even fewer that weren't falling apart. The hospital was probably the best kept building in the entire city and it wasn't anything to look at. Walking down the street Qrow made his way to a small pub which was probably the second best kept building in town.

It was a large two story building made of simple materials. It definitely didn't look appealing but that doesn't matter when you're the only place in town that sells liquor. The run down atmosphere the building creates is probably suiting to the people that normally visit the place anyway. Walking through the saloon style door he walked into the crowded pub. Dozens of men were sitting up at the long bar that ran across the far wall. Between that and the door were ten round wooden tables all holding around six men.

Making his way through the sea of drinking men none of them paid him any mind as he took a seat at the bar. Signalling the bartender the faunus girl walked over. Most likely in her early thirties she was a short cat fanus with blonde hair. Wiping a glass she asked, "What can I get ya?"

"Take a whiskey form the top shelf and a shot glass."

As the bartender went to get his bottle and glass, Qrow turned around and looked over the crowd. This being the town it is there was a large amount of fanous and surprisingly they mostly were drinking and playing cards with humans to. Qrow just thought, 'That's something you'll only see in a town like this, a place where humans and famous act the same.' Turning back around the bartender had already dropped off the bottle and a shot glass and Qrow began to drink.

After finishing the bottle Qrow finally picked himself up from the bar and after leaving some money for the whiskey he left. Stumbling out of the bar Qrow made his way back to the hospital. The entire way he was stumbling over himself and once the hospital was in sight he finally fell to the ground. Using a light post he slowly picked himself up and stumbled through the hospital front door. With the help of the nurse he made it back to the chair in the waiting room. Slumping down into it, it didn't take him long to pass out.

* * *

Staring at the door like he had been for hours Ichigo hasn't moved much. It's been three days since he's woken up and from everything the nurse has told him he's tried to come to turns with it. The fact that his entire family and the small town he lived in is gone. That he barely survived and should have honestly died before he got here and the fact that he's lost a part of himself he can never get it back.

The last three days have mostly been Ichigo trying to accept this new reality with the help of Zangetsu, the only thing he has left. Earlier this morning was the first time he was able to actually get out of bed and walk around, with the help of the nurse at least. Now he was uncertain, what could he possibly do from here. He had nothing and when he tried to pick up Zangetsu for the first time he fell to the ground grabbing his side as pain rocketed through his body.

As it slowly subsided Ichigo used the bed to help him get back up and had to leave Zangetsu lying on the ground. Sitting back down he just sighed, "How am I going to do this?"

Looking down to his side a small amount of blood began to stain the bandage as a result of Ichigo reopening part of his wound. Holding onto the bandage to give the wound some pressure Ichigo lied back against the headboard. 'If only I didn't rush in and thought it through more. Maybe none of this would have happened. If I didn't doubt him maybe dad would still be alive and everyone else.' As this thought came to mind the door to his room opened.

Qrow walked in and for the first time in over a weak got a good look at Ichigo's condition. Looking at the bandage covering his chest and head Qrow remembers the state Ichigo was in when he found him. Turning his attention away from Ichigo he walked to the corner of the room and sat in the empty chair facing the bed.

Ichigo studied every detail of Qrow he could see. The fairly normal outfit he was wearing was offput by the red cap and the sword he had in his back. Ichigo thought, 'It's about three or four feet long nothing crazy. The dial at the base of the blade with all the gears must alter the blade in some way, and there are several small breaks in the sword that are all about the same length apart. Do the gears curve the blade or maybe they extend it?'

Shaking his head Ichigo thought, 'Why do I care what his sword does? It doesn't matter, I should be wondering who the hell he is. He's either the man the nurse was talking about that brought me here or he's got the wrong room.'

Staring at Qrow a bit longer Ichigo finally asked, "You're the guy that brought me here aren't you?"

Qrow just cracked a grin, "Yeah I'm the one who brought you here kid. A thank you would be normal after getting someone's help."

"Yeah thanks for dragging me into this paradise. Should have just left me there to die, would have been easier on both of us." Ichigo said as he looked down to Zangetsu.

"You don't mean that kid, I know you aren't in the greatest position but you're alive. That's something to be greatly for."

Ichigo just laughed, "Be grateful? For what? The fact I can barely walk without it hurting? The fact I don't have my right eye anymore? Or maybe the fact that I can't fucking lift my sword anymore!" Slamming his fist into the bed Ichigo yelled, "Which one should I be grateful for!"

Surprised Qrow looked back up at Ichigo who was currently looking down at his sword and holding onto his side. Letting out a small sigh Qrow stood up and walked over to Ichigo's side. Leaning down to pick up Zangetsu stopping when Ichigo asked, "Who are you?"

Without looking up he said, "I'm Qrow, a Huntsman. Who are you?"

Watching Qrow lean Zangetsu back up against the small side table a small smile crept onto Ichigo's lips. "I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm not really anything right now."

Heading back to the door Qrow said, "Well with a blade like that I wouldn't be surprised if you became a Huntsman. Every Huntsman needs a quality weapon."

"Thanks for picking Zangetsu up, he's all I have left. And now it's almost like when I got him for the first time, not even being able to really pick him up with one hand."

"We are going to be here a while Ichigo so you have plenty of time to get your strength back."

As Qrow opened the door Ichigo asked, "Why are you doing all of this for me? Why stay?"

Without turning around Qrow said, "I couldn't just leave you all alone especially in your condition." Closing the door behind him Qrow quietly said to himself, "I have to, it's probably my fault after all." With that Qrow made his way out of the hospital and back towards the pun in town.

 _ **Hey Everyone I'm finally back. This is the rewrite, well more of a reimaging of Hollowfied Huntsman. It's going to take a different focus I.E. Qrow is going to be the mentor to Ichigo and it's going to deal more on their time together. So there's going to be a lot of original stuff for a while until I feel it's time to connect it to the current RWBY events. Anyway this is what I finaly came up with after deciding it would be best to just rewrite the story. It won't be the exact same but it should have a similar feal to it so hopefully you guys like it. Also I know I used a lot of the original opening for the old story in this one, I thought it would still fit so I used it. Chapters are probably going to be around this length, it's fairly easy for me to get it done and edit in a week or two with eveything I have going on. So expect updates about every week to two weeks, I'm really going to hold myself to the two week deadline at the latest.**_

 _ **Lastly anyone that's wondering where the Story of the Cero Espada rewrite is, it's coming. I've been working on the first chapter, so I'll have it out soon. Haven't decided exactly what to call it yet but I got a few really good ideas from some people that I'm deciding on. I can say that rewrite should be up in two weeks at the latest. So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and if you have any questions post a review or message me and I'll try my best to answer them. Love all you guys and thanks for sticking with me through everything.**_


	2. The Raven

_**Chapter 2 - The Raven**_

Walking out of the hospital Qrow headed to the pub once again. For the last two weeks it's been this endless cycle. Wake up go drink sleep it off until the afternoon and then go and check on Ichigo. Letting out a sigh he just ignored everyone he walked past and as he walked into the bar he headed to the same spot. By the time he got there the bottle of whiskey and a shot glass was already there. The bartender just offered a small grin before returning back to work.

Qrow started downing them one after another as quick as he could put them. Just like yesterday once he finished the bottle he left some money on the bar and walked out. Leaving an empty bottle and upside down glass in his place.

Walking outside the sun had been hidden behind a dense sky of clouds and only a few beams of light broke through. Holding out his hand a raindrop hit it and quickly it began to pour. Quickly making his way back to the hospital Qrow mostly ignored the ran but it was easy to tell it annoyed him.

Heading straight to the guest area Qrow sat down and let the heat of the building slowly dry off his clothes. Leaning his head back against the wall it didn't take him long to doze off. As the ran began to get stronger a loud crack of thunder roared through the sky, as it did Qrow opened his eyes. If on cue the lights in the entire building flickered and then went dark.

Leaning forwards in his chair Qrow could hear the footsteps of the nurses running from room to room checking on the patient's upstairs. Getting up Qrow was making his way to the stairs when a bird's cry came from behind him.

Instantly Qrow's body became solid and a scowl keeper on his face. Turning around he was meet with the blood red eye of a raven sitting on a now open window seal. Closing his eyes for a moment Qrow asked, "Why are you here?"

Right away a woman's voice said, "I've been keeping an eye on you since you leafy Haven. I'm wondering what you were doing there and why you are still here?"

As the flash of lightning lit up the room a young black haired woman was standing by the window. She was wearing a set of red armor and holding a white helmet with a red designs on it it by her side. Resting her right hand on the handle of a long blade by her side she asked, "What are you doing in Mistral Qrow?"

Smirking Qrow pulled a metal flask from his pocket and took a drink. Taking a seat back in his chair Qrow said, "I'd ask you the same thing Raven."

"We both know you're here because of Ozpin, I'm wondering what's so important for you to travel all the way here."

Taking another drink from his flask Qrow put it back in his pocket, "Well it's complicated."

Shaking her head Raven looked out the window. "Fine let's skip to why you're still here with that Grimm magnet upstairs."

Rolling his eyes Qrow said, "You wouldn't understand."

"I don't understand? From the time I've been following you two it's become quite obvious why you shouldn't be wasting your time."

Standing up Qrow shouted, "You don't understand Raven!"

Pausing for a minute he continued, "You wouldn't understand. You haven't caused dozens of people to lose their life just by being near them. You don't have to live your life with that thought in your mind."

"Ah Qrow. You aren't seriously going to go through with this because of the chance your semblance was what caused that kids village to be destroyed? It's more likely it was his own semblance that caused it. You know I'm right, the night you brought him here you've been having to deal with the Grimm he attracts."

Looking up at the ceiling Qrow said, "There a chance it's my fault and I can't just leave him, he's a kid Raven."

"Yeah a kid that was the cause of his own family's death. You holding this against yourself is nonsense, the fact you even care is nothing like you."

Slamming his fist against the wall Qrow yelled, "There's a chance it's my fault for what happened. If you really were following me you saw what condition he was in. I wasn't going to leave him there to die. I couldn't do it anymore."

Putting her helmet back on Raven said, "One of these days that kids semblance will attract another hoard like that or bigger, you think you can keep him safe from that? You think he'll be able to deal with the fact he caused his families death?"

"I have to, I owe him that much. I owe his family that much." Turning back to the window Raven was gone. Slumping in his chair Qrow sighed, "I can't be sure who's semblance caused it. So I have to keep him safe long enough to make it back to Beccan. Then I'll let him decide."

* * *

Sitting on the side of his bed Ichigo has been looking at Zangetsu for a while. Thinking back to all the time he's shared with the blade.

Living down on the bed Ichigo said, "I still remember everything we did like it was yesterday, it was a lot of fun to. Back when it didn't matter if I could swing you with one hand or if I could hold my own against a Beowolf."

Letting out a small sigh Ichigo got back up and climbed out of bed. Heading the door Ichigo said, "Soon I'll be able to take you along."

Walking out of his room Ichigo headed down stairs, similar to his room and upstairs the lobby wasn't much different. Plain white paint on the walls and just the bare essentials. 'Probably shouldn't have expected anything more.' Ichigo thought

As the nurse rounded the corner she quickly ran up to Ichigo offering to help him stand. Finally letting her help she held onto his left arm and the two began walking. Smiling the nurse said, "It's good to see you are feeling alright. I've been worried since you got here."

"Well you guys have taken good care of me, I can't thank you guys enough for what you've done."

Walking out the front doors Ichigo got his first look at the run down town he'd been staying in. 'It's definitely not the greatest place in the world, but to have a doctor is surprising.'

Without paying much attention to his surroundings the nurse lead Ichigo around the hospital and to a small gated area behind the building. This small area had the only plant life Ichigo saw in the area and had a set of two old wooden chairs sitting near the building. Leading Ichigo to the chair the nurse said, "There isn't really much to look at in this town so we had this made for anyone that was staying here. We hoped it would be a nice distraction from everything."

Taking a seat Ichigo said, "It is really nice. Thanks for bringing me back here, it was probably a better idea than wandering the town anyway."

"Well I'll let you enjoy yourself, just yell if you need help back inside and I'll come help." With that the nurse made her way back into the hospital leaving Ichigo with his thoughts once again.

Starring up at the sky it was a beautiful mix of colors from the rain. With the sun just coming up it made the blues and purples really stand out.

Holding onto his side Ichigo put a little pressure against it and he didn't feel much pain. "Itleast it's healed somewhat over this time."

Leaning back in his chair Ichigo closed his eyes and began to doze off until he head someone walking up behind him. Looking to his right he saw Qrow walk around the corner and stopped once he noticed Ichigo looking back.

Leaning back in his chair once again Ichigo said, "You can come sit down if you want."

A moment passed before Qrow decided to walk over. Pulling his sword from his back he leaned it up against the building and took a seat next to Ichigo. Leaning forwards on his elbows Qrow looked over the small garden before seeing a Raven land on the fence close to him. Looking into its red eyes Qrow shock his head as it quickly flew away.

"Don't like Ravens?" Asked Ichigo as he watched Qrow.

Shrugging his shoulders Qrow said, "Not the biggest fan but they're okay at times."

"I know what you mean, I used to see them all the time they really liked to hang around my village for some reason."

Nodding Qrow said, "Yeah they'll gather in the weirdest places Ichigo."

Another moment of silence passed before Ichigo asked, "So where are we going to be heading once I'm feeling better."

Leaning up in his chair Qrow said, "Well from what the nurse has told me you should be able to leave in another week. From there we'll be heading to Vale, specifically Beacon Academy."

Looking at him Ichigo shouted, "What!"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "You expect me to go all the way to Vale? You do realize how long that will take. Especially with me not being a hundred percent it will take at least a month not to mention the boat or air ride!"

"You really know your stuff Ichigo, never expected someone like you would know that. Than again never would have expected a lot of the things about you."

Crossing his arms Ichigo just glared at Qrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Raising his hands Qrow quickly said, "Hey I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just I've never seen someone let alone a kid in a small outskirt village having experience fighting Grimm and having a high quality forged blade almost as big as him."

"Fair point, I guess it is odd. I'm the youngest person I've ever seen wielding a blade before. Still I couldn't see myself not doing it anymore."

Looking down at Ichigo Qrow let a small smile creep onto his face. "I know exactly what you mean kid." Standing up he said, "I'll let you go back to what you were doing. Just make sure not to spend too much time out here." Walking away Qrow offered a small wave before making his way around the corner.

* * *

All Ichigo could see was darkness all around him. Feeling for the ground he picked himself up as a large bolt of lightning lit up the area around him. As he saw the ruble off his village all around him he began to hyperventilate, quickly the pain in his side began to get worse with every breath. Falling back to the ground Ichigo felt around for anything to hold onto and as he did several loud howls of a Beowulf pack ripped through the air.

With another large flash Ichigo saw the glisten of Zangetsu on the distance. Quickly he started to run towards it only to trip and fall back to the ground. Panicking he began to sweep the area with his hands before finally gripping the long blades handle. Holding it tightly with both hands Ichigo's body was shaking as the howls began to get closer and closer.

Slowly using Zangetsu to help pick himself up he scanned the horizon. Ichigo's body quickly froze as several pairs of blood red eyes locked onto him. Watching them get closer and closer they felt as if they were piercing directly into Ichigo's soul, draining every ounce of power he had. Falling to his knees Ichigo could no longer move as the panic took over.

All Ichigo could do was watch as the horde got closer and closer. With another flash of lightning a close by building lit on fire. Ichigo saw the Beowolves keeping closer and closer. What had looked like only a dozen at first quickly turned into thirty and then fifty and a hundred. To Ichigo the horde just kept getting bigger and bigger as they drew in closer.

As the leader of the pack was only ten feet away it plunged at Ichigo who watched in absolute fear. He could already feel the intense pain of its fangs ripping into his flesh and the blood rushing from the wounds it would soon create.

Closing his eyes Ichigo felt completely helpless, useless. The fear had completely taken over and restricted any counter action against this threat. Hearing an incredibly deep roar from behind him, stronger than any he heard before his body loosened. And as he opened his eyes all he saw was a black blur jumping in front of him and white teeth digging deep into the Beowolves neck.

With one loud crack and a small well of pain from the Beowulf it slowly faded away into black dust. With another flash of lightning Ichigo saw the black figure in front of him run straight into the horde of Beowolves and as the light faded watched as the hundreds of pairs of red eyes began to slowly fade away. As they did the stress on his body and the fear began to subside.

As the last pair of eyes slowly faded away Ichigo watched as a single red light began to shine towards him. As it grew closer Ichigo didn't feel fear take control of him but curiosity. What on earth was this thing that had just saved him and why did it in the first place?

As a bright flash of lightning lit up the area Ichigo got a good look at it. A giant Grimm resembling a Lion stood before him. It had a white bone like main with hints of red, it's right eye was closed and had a long scar running from his forehead over it down to its check. Running down its spine from the main was a long stripe of white bone with several large spikes protruding from it. As it walked closer it's bloodstained claws digged deep into the dirt.

Stopping about five feet in front of Ichigo it's blood red eye stared straight into Ichigo's brown eye. It stood there for what seemed like minutes before it drew closer. Stopping inches from Ichigo it still stared into Ichigo's eye. As if on que a flash of lightning lit up the area once again and the giant Grimm opened its right eye to reveal an empty slot.

Turning its attention now towards Ichigo's right side the bandages that were wrapped around his head began to loosen and fall the the ground. As the Grimm looked over the wound it let out a loud roar. Causing Ichigo to close his eye and grip his ears. As the roar slowly died down Ichigo looked back at the Grimm who was now a few feet away from him.

Without warning it began to move towards Ichigo the entire time it stared at Ichigo's missing eye. As it jumped at him to Ichigo's surprise it slowly faded into black dust. But instead of disappearing the dust just hung in the air in front of him. Ichigo watched it for a minute before it flew towards him. Hitting the right side of his head pain instantly ran through Ichigo's body as it began to dig itself into his flesh.

Holding his head Ichigo cried out in pain. The pain was much greater than even the initial attack, it felt as if hundreds of needles were being forced into his skull. Like before it didn't take long for the pain to become to much and Ichigo fell to the ground holding onto his head.

As the last of the black dust bored into Ichigo's skull Ichigo's wound began to heal. As it did white bone began to form into an oval shape where his eye used to be. As the last of the wound healed the center of the white bone broke to reveal a blood red eye similar to that of a Grimm.

* * *

Screaming Ichigo quickly shot up from his bed covered in sweat. As his breathing began to slow the door bursts open as the nurse and Qrow ran in. Turning the light on they were both shocked. The large wound on Ichigo's head was completely healed except four the three large scars from the claws. Where his eye used to be a blood red eye similar to a Grimm's rested with white bone surrounding it.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo jumped once he was able to see from his right eye. It was completely different to his normal vision and it was confusing to make things out. Closing his left eye he was able to clearly see with the right. Looking around everything was black with a gray outline looking over the room Ichigo's attention was brought to Qrow and the Nurse. Looking at the two he couldn't make out detail in them only that their bodies let off a white glow that contrasted strongly against everything else. It didn't take long for Ichigo's head to quickly start hurting and he instantly shut his right eye. Holding it closed he looked to Qrow and asked, "What is this?"

Crossing his arms Qrow just shock his head. Walking up to Ichigo he moved his hand and took a better look at his eye. It looked very much animal in shape and had several small red claw mark designs running around the white bone. Moving back Qrow said, "It has to be your semblance." Looking to the nurse he said, "What else could it be?"

Nodding the nurse quickly agreed, "It's the only thing I can think of. It's just odd I've never heard of someone having a semblance that has an aspect of a Grimm."

"Well there's always a first for every semblance. I should have guessed it would have happened sooner or later."

Looking back to Ichigo he asked, "What were you dreaming of when you woke up? Anything to do with Grimm or anything like that?"

Nodding Ichigo said, "Yeah, I woke up in my dream in my village after it was destroyed. It was so dark and I could only really see because of the fire around me. Eventually I started to hear the roars of Beowolves closing in and I saw their eyes glaring at me."

Letting his head go his new eye was closed and that's all he could ask for because seeing through it at the same time as his normal one felt like it would kill his brain. Looking down to his right Zangetsu was there and seeing the blade instantly brought a small amount of comfort to him.

"After that they ran at me, dozens of them seemingly trying to engulf me. I still don't know exactly what happened next I just remember a black blur and then they started dying. One by one they let out cries of pain as there life came to an end. Once it was all over I finally got a good look at it and it was another Grimm. It had to be as tall as I am at the shoulders and looked a lot like a Lion with a main made of white bone and a giant claw mark scar running over his right eye."

Turning to the nurse Qrow quietly asked if he could talk to Ichigo alone. As she walked out Qrow closed the door before walking towards Ichigo's bed. "Kid the dream must of been some kind of connection with your semblance finally awakening. What it does exactly I couldn't tell you, there's never been a semblance giving someone the powers or aspects of a Grimm before."

Sitting at the end of the bed Qrow shock his head. Looking to Ichigo he was still staring down at his blade seeming to get some comfort from it. Grabbing onto his swords handle Qrow asked, "Have you ever entered you weapons world?"

This quickly got Ichigo's attention who just starred at Qrow before nodding, "Yes I've been there several times off and on. He talks to me sometimes as well, not as much since the attack but that's probably my fault."

Laughing Qrow leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "You just keep surprising me kid, no real huntsman training yet you've been able to access your weapons world and learn its name from the source. That's something that normally takes a little while to get down. It should make this next part easier though."

"What are you talking about Qrow? How is any of this going to help with my semblance and what it does?"

Standing up Qrow headed towards the door and said, "A huntsman learns what their semblance really does and the extent of it from their weapon's soul. It's how I learned about my semblance and how every other huntsman learns of theirs. Enter your weapons world and talk with them, that's all I can tell you."

* * *

"Ichigo, wake up Ichigo."

Opening his eyes Ichigo saw the bright blue sky above him. Looking it over several small clouds hung in the air flowing in the wind above.

Zangetsu yelled, "Ichigo get up!"

Looking to the source of the voice Ichigo saw Zangetsu standing on a far off building balancing on his blades handle. As his cloak flapped in the wind he stared down at Ichigo. Crossing his arms Zangetsu said, "Stand up Ichigo, we both both know why you're here."

"So are we going to talk about it then? What exactly it is at least."

Jumping from his high point Zangetsu landed near Ichigo. Walking past him he walked towards the side of the building and looked down. "Come and tell me what you see."

Looking down into the darkness below Ichigo couldn't see anything. "It's just darkness Zangetsu there isn't anything down there."

Sighing Zangetsu turned around saying, "You're semblance has finally awoken and is offering you immense power. Power never before seen wielded by a Huntsman. Your new eye is just the start of what your semblance is. Until you can see clearly through that eye I won't tell you the extent of your semblance."

Turning back around Zangetsu said, "So look closely Ichigo. Open your eye and see what you have been ignoring."

Leaning over the edge of the building Ichigo opened his eye. As the white cover cracked open the red light of his eye shined down into the darkness. Once it was fully opened Ichigo quickly shut his left eye and starred down into the darkness. As he slowly scanned the area a faint white light began to come from the corner of his eye.

Focusing on it Ichigo was shocked when he saw the white figure of the lion like Grimm from his dream. Looking around more he watched as the Grimm slowly disappeared. As Ichigo stood up Zangetsu put a hand on his shoulder. "Well you were able to see it, that's a start. Now I guess i owe you an explanation. Come with me and we'll talk."

Watching Zangetsu go Ichigo asked, "Where are we going?"

Without turning around Zangetsu said, "Somewhere nicer to talk."

As the two jumped from building to building Zangetsu kept going further and further. After almost twenty minutes of running and jumping Ichigo stopped. Holding onto his side he asked, "Are we there?"

From a building away Zangetsu said, "We are close just keep following me."

Once again Zangetsu started moving leaving Ichigo behind. Ichigo followed slowly and it didn't take much longer for Ichigo to lose sight of Zangetsu. Jumping towards another building Ichigo fell onto his back once he made the jump. Catching his breath Ichigo slowly sat up.

Far in the distance Ichigo heard Zangetsu say, "Look closely Ichigo, open your eye and look closely. Let your eye have full control and shut out all of your other senses."

Looking to were he thought the voice came from Ichigo didn't see anything but more buildings. Letting out a sigh Ichigo picked himself up and closed his eyes. 'Okay just open your right eye and close out everything else.'

Opening his eye Ichigo saw darkness once again. Closing his left eye he was slowly able to start making out the building in front of him. Like Zangetsu said he focused all his attention to his right eye and began to ignore his other senses.

Clenching his fists his surroundings began to become more clear. Soon his vision became normal and looking around he could make out everything. The longer he focused the more enhanced his vision became and looking to his right he could see Zangetsu standing several miles away. As he focused on him his vision began to zoom in and enhance Zangetsu a form.

As Zangetsu became completely clear his vision went completely black in an instant. Shutting his eye pain ran through his head and Ichigo quickly fell to the ground grasping his head. As the pain intensified Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder and Sangetsu said, "You did very well Ichigo, now I really do owe you that explanation."

Sitting at the edge of the roof Zangetsu looked down into the darkness. "Your semblance is something that is unique, something never before seen in a Huntsman Ichigo. You will gain amazing power through mastering your semblance but it will take time and patience. Being able to use your new eye is an example of that."

Ichigo asked, "What exactly does it do though? How do I control it?"

"Your semblance is complicated in that fact. Your semblance is that Lion Grimm you witnessed in your dream. That's it's physical form anyway. It is an amazingly powerful and old Grimm that lets you tap into his power."

Summoning his blade Zangetsu looked it over. Resting his right hand against the blades face he quickly ran it down the length. Resulting in red aura forming around the blade, burning off of it like fire. Letting it fade away Zangetsu said, "This Grimm has given its power to you but you must earn the ability to control it. As of now it's only given a small amount of its power to you, that's why you didn't die after the attack. Also why you now have that eye."

"So it's a Grimm that is inside of me and is giving me power?"

"To a degree yes that is your semblance, but there is more to it than that. The power he gives you does a few things. Firstly it can enhance all of your physical abilities and your aura. Secondly it makes you as a Grimm in other Grimm's eyes. Meaning that Grimm around your strength level see you as a challenger of their territory. Basically marking you as a hostile Grimm."

Staring at Zangetsu Ichigo was shocked. "You mean I attract Grimm?"

Letting his blade fade away Zangetsu stood up. Looking down at Ichigo he said, "There's to the last thing. All Grimm fall on a ranking of their power and capability. So you currently attract Beowolves as challengers. The more power you control of your Grimm the stronger Grimm will start to see you as challengers. So there's two choices to pick from and that will determine how everything goes."

"This makes no sense Zangetsu I don't understand. How is a Grimm inside of me and what do I do?"

"Ichigo the only thing that matters is how much power this Grimm is willing to give you. Right now the power won't be enough to help you in any real combat it's just enough to increase your aura. You need to get to the point he will give you all of his power, well most of it at least."

Letting out a sigh Ichigo lied down and asked, "How do I do that?"

"Down in the darkness below these buildings is where this Grimm lives. If you wish to gain enough of his power to were other Grimm see you as the dominant force you will need to challenge him and defeat him. If you don't you'll never be given enough of his power to be seen as an alpha above other Grimm."

Looking back down into the darkness Zangetsu saw a small red light glowing up at him. "It's your decision Ichigo. If you don't challenge him then you will continue to attract Grimm to your presence, putting everyone around you in danger. However, if you do challenge him having his full power in your control would cause almost all Grimm to see you as their alpha and you'd cast fear into them. You just have to know that it won't work on every Grimm."

As the last of the pain in his head resided Ichigo stood up. Walking over to Zangetsu he looked down into the darkness. Crossing his arms Ichigo asked, "Will you be able to help me in that fight?"

"To an extent I will but not very much. I wouldn't say this if I didn't think it was your only option but you need to challenge him. While you are strong on your own your semblance will make you the best you can be. You can think on it Ichigo, he'll be waiting for you down there."

"I understand Zangetsu. It's just a lot to take in is all. I know what I'll have to do, I just don't know why and the more you tell me the more questions I get. But I trust you Zangetsu so I'll do it. If it means I'll become stronger and no longer attract Grimm then I'll do it."

* * *

 _ **Well there it is. I'm starting to develop Ichigo's semblance and I hope you all like it. My last story I had his semblance be teleportation but I wanted to make it more complex and interesting. So his semblance is somewhat like his relationship with Hollow Ichigo in Canon. The only differences being the Grimm doesn't want to take control and there's going to be a few extras to it like his eye for example.**_

 _ **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and next chapter will be Ichigo's fight with the Grimm. A bit more development between Ichigo's and Qrow's friendship. Also if you're wondering I know someone asked, Raven is going to eventually meet Ichigo. She isn't going to play a huge role or anything but she'll have some important things with her character to come.**_

 _ **Talk to you guys later and next chapter will be up within a week or so.**_


	3. The Lion

_**Chapter 3 - The Lion**_

It's been a week since Ichigo learned the truth behind his semblance and over a month since he's been in this hospital. With his wounds finally healed enough it was decided he'd be cleared this afternoon. To say Ichigo was on edge would be an understatement. After going through all that Ichigo has the fact he is almost able to leave is driving him crazy.

Sitting at the edge of his bed Ichigo rested Zangetsu across his lap. Thinking back to all the times he'd shared with the blade and now all the new ones they would have together. As Qrow walked in it broke Ichigo out of his thoughts, turning to see who it was Ichigo just grinned. Looking back to Zangetsu Ichigo asked, "Can we leave yet?"

Walking over Qrow leaned against the wall across from Ichigo. Looking down at the kid he said, "The nurse should be here soon but we still have something we have to do before we leave."

With a scowl on his face Ichigo asked, "What could we possibly need to do?"

Qrow just laughed before pulling his flask from his shirts inner pocket. Takin a drink he said, "Kid you don't expect to travel to Beacon wearing that do you?"

Sighing Ichigo looked at himself. He was wearing a pair of matching white hospital shirt and pants. With the only footwear being the slippers next to his bed. Looking to Qrow Ichigo asked, "So we're going shopping then?"

Qrow just nodded before changing the subject. "So you've been able to carry your sword around fairly well, have you tried swinging it yet?"

"No not yet, I don't know if I should try it yet." Ichigo said while tightening his grip on Zangetsu.

"Well we can start practicing when you feel up for it. There is something else I wanted to ask you."

WIthout looking Ichigo asked, "Something about my semblance I'm guessing."

"You catch on fast kid." Letting out a sigh Qrow asked, "I was wondering if you've learned what your semblance is?"

Clenching his fists Ichigo said, "It's turned me into one of them. I'm basically part Grimm with all of the downsides of being one."

Qrow could see the way Ichigo wanted to reject this fact, every part of him hated to even admit it to him. "I understand having a semblance that you want to reject with every part of your soul. Mine has made it hard to live a normal life."

Looking to up Ichigo asked, "I thought semblances were always supposed to be beneficial to the person. Why do ours have negative affects on us?"

Qrow just shock his head, "I couldn't tell you why Ichigo because I have no idea. Maybe it's destiny, maybe it's to challenge us to become greater. Your semblance is something unique, so is mine. My semblance brings misfortune, it's great when I'm in a fight but it makes it really hard on my friends and family."

Ichigo just laughed, "We make a great pair then huh? Neither of us make it easy for people we care about." Taking a breath Ichigo said, "I've accepted the fact it was my semblance that brought that hoard to my village, It's my fault my family died. Yet with everything I hate about my semblance I can't deny it's also why i'm alive. I would have died from those wounds if its wasn't for the extra strength that the Grimm was giving me without me knowing."

Sitting down next to Ichigo Qrow said, "Ichigo it might be my fault for what happened. I was close enough to your village my semblance could have caused it. I'd rather you blame me than yourself, I'm used to it after all."

Ichigo quickly elbowed Qrow in the side. "I know what you're trying to say Qrow but I don't believe it. Even if it was your semblance and not mine I can't deny the fact my semblance attracts Grimm that are around my strength. That's why I need to force my Grimm to let me use all of his power so that no longer happens."

Qrow was lost for words by Ichigo's actions. 'He's a lot more mature than I gave him credit for in the beginning. He reminds me a lot of myself to be honest. I think Ozpin is going to agree with me and let him in on what's really happening.'

The sound of the door opening brought Qrow out of his thoughts. Looking to the open door the Nurse was standing there with a smile on her face.

Walking in she said, "We have decided that you have finally recovered enough to go Ichigo. You can stay until tomorrow if you'd like, it might be easier than trying to find a different place to stay."

Offering a small smile and wave Ichigo said, "Thanks but I've been here long enough I really need a change of scenery before I go crazy."

"Very well you are free to go whenever you are ready. Just make sure to stop at the front desk before leaving." With that the nurse quickly left the room and headed back to work.

Standing up Qrow walked to the door. Ichigo was right behind him, while hanging Zangetsu over his shoulder so the blade rested against his back.

Ichigo was almost back to normal and Qrow watched as the kid easily packed along his sword. Compared to just a couple weeks ago when he couldn't even pick it up. 'He's definitely got an iron will.'

At the desk they just had to fill out a few papers about how long they stayed. While Ichigo wasn't paying attention Qrow quickly payed for the stay and they left. Getting a good look at the town for the first time Ichigo had a hard time not comparing it to his own. Neither one was that well off but this one was at least holding together.

Making their way near the edge of town there was a small shack that Qrow was heading towards. He had been there about a week earlier and put in a request. Walking inside the old man at the counter greeted Qrow before disappearing into the back.

Looking around the building it was covered in several different statutes with hand crafted outfits. While gazing at them Ichigo asked, "So should I pick one or what do I do?"

Qrow just shook his head, "No Ichigo I've already had something made for you. He should be bringing it up."

On que the old man came back into view from the back and placed everything on the counter. A pair of black jeans with a red belt was the first thing Ichigo saw. Looking them over they were much better quality than anything he'd ever had. Looking at the rest there was a plain black shirt and a hooded black cloak with a red trim under it. Lastly the old man pulled up a pair of black boots from under the counter and placed them in front of Ichigo. Crossing his arms the man said, "You can go change in that room in the corner there."

Looking to Qrow he just had a small grin on his face and motioned to the room. As a smile crept onto Ichigo's face he took his new outfit and went into the small corner room. Ditching the hospital clothes Ichigo quickly put the new clothes on. Putting the cloak on over his shoulders he put Zangetsu back on over his shoulder which helped to hold his cloak on. As he finished he felt the bandage around his head fall off onto his shoulder

Looking at the small mirror on the wall the smile slowly went away as he saw his hollow eye once again. Even though he was used to it being there he's only seen it a handful of times and the look has never set easily with him. Trying to ignore it Ichigo walked back out into the main room. Getting a nod from the old man behind the counter and a smile from Qrow which made Ichigo feel a bit better.

To Ichigo's surprise Qrow threw something at him. Catching it he was surprised to see an eyepatch with a cloth like headband. "I know you aren't the biggest fan of it and I figured you don't want that to be the first thing people see you for." Putting it on it was basically a headband that went over his forehead and had a leather piece hanging from it that covered his right eye. While it did give Ichigo some comfort for that reason it also meant he wouldn't have to constantly keep that eye shut.

Thanking the old man the two left and made their way out of town. Hitting the road for the first time several emotions were running through Ichigo's head. He was grateful to Qrow for everything he's done for him. He had accepted what happened to his family but it still was hard to live with. Then there was his semblance he didn't exactly know how to deal with it other than fight it. That's what Zangetsu told him he had to beat it down and force it to give him complete control, but could he do it. Would he be strong enough to challenge a beast that was able to take down an entire hoard of beowolves like it was nothing. While these thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind he was walking behind Qrow without even noticing his surroundings.

Stopping Qrow said, "We'll make camp here Ichigo we need to get a fire set up before it gets to much darker."

Breaking out of his thoughts Ichigo never even noticed that it was getting dark. Shaking his head Ichigo just went to work gathering material for a fire as Qrow started to form a fire pit in the ground.

It didn't take long for them to get a fire burning and Qrow started to cook up some dinner. As they ate Ichigo still didn't understand how he could have zoned out for so long. Breaking the silence Qrow said, "We'll do training off and on during our trip. I won't give you much of a heads up beforehand either, I think it'll be better for you if you don't know when it's going to happen"

It definitely made sense to Ichigo, not telling him when it would happen would help increase his awareness and his reaction time, not to mention it would make him think up a strategy on the fly. 'He's probably had it planned out for a while.' Ichigo thought as he finished the last of his dinner.

Leaning up against a tree close to the fire Ichigo looked out into the darkness. The light from the stars and moon were just enough to give a faint light to the woods around him. Looking around Ichigo quickly noticed a pair of red eyes glaring at him. Letting out a sigh Ichigo said, "Guess I should have expected there to be some around here."

Picking himself up Ichigo began walking towards the eyes before Qrow said, "Ichigo get back here it's far enough away I doubt it's going to do anything."

"We don't know that Qrow." Ichigo said holding pointing Zangetsu towards it.

"It's only one and it's got to be at least fifty feet away. It doesn't look like it's looking for an angle to attack it's just curious."

Sitting back down Ichigo wasn't sure but Qrow definitely had a point. Taking the attention away from the Grimm Qrow said, "Anyway it's going to be a fairly long trip and we might get split up at some point so you're going to need this." Pulling a small black device from his pocket he tossed it to Ichigo.

Looking it over it was a small black rectangle with a gold diamond in the center. "What is this?"

Pulling another one from his pocket Qrow pressed the gold button and it opened to reveal a translucent screen between the two black pieces. "It's called a scroll Ichigo and it has a lot of functions, most important being it can monitor your aura levels and can be used to contact others."

Pressing the button the screen said, 'Welcome.'

"It's a new scroll so you'll need to put some of your aura into it. That way it'll be able to monitor yours. It should already be outfitted with a few different contacts because it's a Beacon Faculty scroll."

Doing as Qrow said Ichigo began to release a small amount of his Aura into the device. Right away the screen went blank before a loading bar popped up. Once it was done the scroll asked a few different questions including name, age, affiliation, and team members.

As Ichigo began to enter the information Qrow said, "For affiliation put Huntsman and put my name in as your team. That way we'll be able to monitor each other's aura."

As it finished there was a small flash from the top piece and then the scroll closed. "Okay it's ready just open it and it should be good to go."

Once Ichigo opened it there was a picture of himself in the top left with a green bar next to it. Under him was a picture of Qrow with the same bar. Then there were two blank slots, 'must be for other team members?'

In the top right corner there was a square symbol that resembled a closed scroll. Pressing it several pictures of people along with their name came up on Ichigo's scroll. The top one being an older man with messy silver hair and a small pair of black glasses, next to the picture was the name Professor Ozpin.

Looking through the rest Ichigo didn't recognize any of their faces but did know some of their names, most importantly being Ozpin's.

Closing the scroll Ichigo put it into his pocket and leaned back up against the tree.

Putting another log on the fire Qrow said, "You should probably get some sleep Ichigo. Tomorrow's going to be the real start to our training and this trip is just starting."

"Yeah I know Qrow, I'll talk to you in the morning." Turning his head away from the fire Ichigo used his cloak as a makeshift blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

Hearing the clash of thunder in the distance Ichigo's eyes shot open. Looking around everything was dark. As a flash of lightning lit up the area around him Ichigo knew exactly where he was. He was back in that Grimms place in his inner world. Feeling Zangetsu on his back Ichigo drew the blade and a wave of comfort came with it.

With a loud roar coming from his left Ichigo was forced to quickly block a strong strike from the Lion like Grimm. Jumping away from Ichigo it glared at him before letting out another roar.

In the back of his mind he heard Zangetsu say, "Ichigo you must switch to your other eye, it's the only way you'll be able to see anything in this darkness."

As he switched his eyepatch over to his left eye he asked, "How is this going to help, it only really seemed to give off a white glow of him before."

Sighing Zangetsu said, "The more you train with it the better it will become. It doesn't see clearly because it hasn't had the chance to. Use it in this fight and it should be able to see Auras of humans and the darkness of other Grimm like a normal Grimms eye is capable of."

As Ichigo cracked open his Grimm eye the red light it gave off penetrated into the darkness. Seeing the sudden change the Grimm let out one more roar and charged Ichigo.

Blocking each of the beasts strong strikes Ichigo was quickly growing tired. A combination of his old injuries and not fighting for so long was making this even harder than it would have been.

As the Grimm lunged at him once again Ichigo quickly dodged to the right of the attack. Bringing zangetsu up in one fluid motion he brought it down and cut through the Grimms side. While it sliced through easily enough the Grimm didn't seem fazed by it.

That was the only hit Ichigo got in for quite a while because the Grimm quickly changed its strategy to keep Ichigo stuck defending himself against its barrage of attacks.

After what's felt like hours to Ichigo his eye was beginning to adjust and he was almost able to make the Grimm completely out even in this darkness. Being able to finally see properly was just enough of an advantage for Ichigo to be able to start his counterattack.

Running as fast as he could Ichigo charged the beast sword ready to strike. As Ichigo drew closer the Grimm lunged at him ready to meet his rush head on. However at the last second Ichigo slide under the Grimm.

As it turned around it was meet with end end of Zangetsu's black blade stabbing into its head. Taking a deep breath Ichigo gave one last push to his blade as it plunged deeper into the Grimm. As he did the Grimms white armor began to crack and crumble apart. As the last piece of its white main fell to the floor the rest of the Grimm turned into black dust. Similar to before the black dust shot into Ichigo's body forcing him to his knees.

Looking down at the white bone Ichigo tried to catch his breath. Watching it it began to slowly melt into a pool of white and red liquid. With a sudden force pushing him forward his head was pushed into this molten liquid. All Ichigo could do was cry out in pain as he could feel the liquid burning and forming with his skin. The pain just kept intensifying as the white and red liquid began to quickly solidify and form to his head.

With the force holding him down finally gone Ichigo quickly pulled himself up and cried out in pain as the last of the liquid solidified. In one piece the now solid mask fell to the ground in front of him. Feeling his face it was fine and the pain quickly subsided, "What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked in between deep breaths.

Without an answer from Zangetsu Ichigo examined the mask. Picking it up it felt very heavy for what it was. Turning it over it resembled the lion Grimm he was fighting. The only thing that didn't look like a lion was the mouth. It was formed by several razor sharp animal like teeth and two large canines. Touching the end of one of the teeth it easily broke through Ichigo's aura and skin. As a small dot of blood formed Ichigo looked over the rest of the mask. It formed up over his head putting it on Ichigo was amazed.

The moment he put the mask on it firmly attached itself to his head and red Aura began to come from under the mask like fire creating a main around Ichigo's neck like the Grimm's. Opening his mouth the mask separated into two pieces one attached to his head and the smaller lower jaw attached to his chin. Unknown to Ichigo two red markings began to run up the mask from his chin. Running up the length and over each eye they meet near the end of the mask.

The longer Ichigo wore the mask the more power he felt coming from it and pouring into his own body. As strong and solid as the mask had felt it suddenly shattered into a hundred pieces before fading away into red Aura and returning to Ichigo.

"What just happened Zangetsu?"

The man in question quickly replied, "The Grimm has offered you most of its power. Enough to be considered an alpha class. The second strongest type of Grimm in Remnant. But that's good enough because there are only three known S class Grimm in history the one inside of you being one of them.

"It's really that strong?"

"Yes it is Ichigo, it only gave you access to around three quarters of its full strength. However it will take time for you to master the ability to control the mask. Right now you probably could only hold it for a few seconds in actual battle. Good enough for one strong attack but that isn't the point of the mask."

Thinking back to the short fight with the Grimm Ichigo asked, "If he's so strong then why did he let me win so quickly?"

"I couldn't tell you that Ichigo. I'm sure it had a reason what that is i'm not sure. I do know that it finds you rather interesting for some reason, it also finds your friends Aura interesting as well."

Ichigo just laughed, "Yeah Qrow is interesting isn't he."

Standing up Ichigo said, "I should get back to my body and get some sleep. I'll talk with you later Zangetsu."

As Ichigo left Zangetsu appeared where Ichigo was moments before. "Qrow is interesting Ichigo but I wasn't talking about him. Rather his family counterpart."

* * *

Waking up the sun was just starting to come up. Standing up Qrow stretched and looked around to see several pairs of Grimm tracks that circled around them in a giant circle. Shaking his head Qrow asked himself, 'How on earth didn't I notice them, and what were they doing?'

Hearing Ichigo get up his question basically answered itself, 'Must have been Ichigo's semblance.'

Rubbing the sleep from his eye Ichigo stretched and got up saying, "My back is stiff, remind me not to sleep like that again Qrow." Mostly ignoring the comment Qrow began packing stuff up so they could get moving.

After eating the two hit the road once again and Ichigo couldn't get the thought of what happened in his inner world out of his mind. The more he thought about it then more questions he thought of.

After another few hours of walking Qrow stopped when he heard the cry of a Raven from a tree nearby. The bird stared right at Qrow with its blood red eyes and once he noticed it the bird turned its attention turned to Ichigo. Letting out a loud cry the bird quickly flew down the road. Shaking his head Qrow continued down the road with Ichigo right behind.

Every few hundred feet or so the Raven would land and watched the two. This went on for a few miles before they ran into a fork in the road, where it landed atop the sign that pointed the directions. Looking at the sign to the left it said, Haven on one sign and Kuroyuri on the other.

The one to the right saying Port City. Looking to the sign Qrow said, "This is the way we go, it'll be a while until we get there but shouldn't be to hard of a trip."

As they headed towards Port City the Raven watched as it sat still on the sign. Once they were out of sight Raven transformed into her human form and grinned, "Let's see what this partner of yours has Qrow."

Putting her hand on the end of her blades handle she followed the pair just out of sight. The hours passed and it was finally starting to get dark and Raven couldn't be happier. Sitting up in a large tree Raven watched as the two made camp off in the distance. Giving it another few hours she watched as several Grimm drew in closer and circled the pair. Watching them the Grimm would watch for a few minutes before whimpering off, "What has gotten into them, they are acting like stray dogs."

Turning her attention back to the two Raven waited for her right moment. As she sat there it came much quicker than she thought it would. Watching as Ichigo got up to most likely go to the bathroom she watched as he grabbed his sword and disappeared into the woods. Grinning she jumped from the tree and headed in his direction.

Just finishing Ichigo turned around to head back to camp when Zangetsu yelled in his head, "Ichigo block to your left."

Without questioning his sword Ichigo drew his blade just in time to block the powerful strike from Ravens red katana. Ichigo just glared into her eyes behind the Grimm like mask she was wearing. Pushing her back the two separated and Ichigo got a good look at what she was wearing.

'I've never seen anyone wearing a mask like a Grimm before, who is she?' Ichigo thought while he stared at the women.

Twirling his sword Ichigo asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Raven just grinned under her mask. "It doesn't matter who I am, all that matters is if you're strong enough to hold me off."

Without warning she darted at Ichigo sword held behind her and in one quick motion brought it upwards. Ichigo blocked it but the force easily pushed him back. 'Damn she's strong I'll give her that'

Blocking another strike Ichigo was forced to use both hands as Raven put in a lot of force behind the attack. Ichigo was just able to hold the blade back. Now the two were locked in a stalemate neither one having or willing to put in more strength. However it didn't last long before Raven swept Ichigo's feet out from under him sending him into the dirt.

She quickly stabbed the ground where he was only for him to roll away. Panting Ichigo picked himself up only to have Raven in his face once again.

That's all Ichigo could do, block her weaker attacks and hope to dodge anything else. Picking himself up from the ground once more Zangetsu said, "You must try using your mask, even if it's only for a second. Qrow will most likely notice and be able to help you."

'Right, so how do I use it?'

"You must hold you hand over your face and act like your fingers are claws. Quickly swipe them down towards your mouth and it should form from the aura in your hand."

Silently agreeing Ichigo dodge one last attack before getting a fair distance between him and Raven. Doing as Zangetsu said he bent his fingers like claws and in one swift motion swept them downwards. As he did red Aura from his hand created the mask. Feeling the weight of it made Ichigo somewhat calm. The power it instantly gave him made him feel even more confident though.

To say Raven was shocked would be an understatement. This kid was able to do what others have been secretly trying for years. In her shock she didn't see Ichigo move until he was right on her. Only able to bring her blade up enough to block some of the strike Ichigo easily broke through her defense. Pushing her blade down he easily cut into her shoulder causing the said women to cry out.

Hearing this Ichigo didn't know what came over him as he looked to the sky and let out a bloodlust roar. As he did so red Aura came from under the mask and began to form a main around his neck. Ripping his blade from her shoulder Ichigo jumped back.

As he landed back on the ground away from her his mask instantly shattered. As it fell to the ground Ichigo's eye shot wide open at the realization of what just happened. The one advantage he had over he was now gone. Panting Ichigo readied himself the best he could for the attack he knew would most likely break through his defense as well. While the mask gave him incredible strength it needed a lot of energy to maintain something Ichigo never thought about.

Watching Raven rush towards him Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment. Holding his sword in front of him he waited for the inevitable. Hearing the clash of metal against metal ichigo opened his eyes to see Qrow blocking Ravens strike. The later quickly pulled away and stared right at Ichigo pointing her sword at him she yelled, "How the fuck does he poses a Grimm mask?"

Looking over his shoulder at Ichigo Qrow didn't know exactly what to say. Looking to his sister he asked, "What are you doing here Raven?"

"Stop avoiding the question brother! That kid possesses a Grimm mask. A mask of a Grimm I've only seen in books. I'll ask you once more. How does that kid poses the mask of the first recorded S class Grimm?"

"Raven I don't know, I've never seen the mask. It has to be his semblance that was your original explanation wasn't it?"

Shaking her head Raven sheathed her sword. "You better train him to be stronger than you or else the clan will destroy him. You know what this means to us." Walking away she said, I'll see you again and next time I'll rip that mask off of him and take it for myself." Turning into her bird form Raven quickly flew away leaving the pair. Finally letting the exhaustion take him Ichigo fell to his knees.

After he caught his breath he looked to Qrow asking, "What was that all about Qrow?"

Shaking his head Qrow put his sword onto his back. "It's a long story and I honestly don't have all the answers you're looking for kid."


End file.
